The Sixth Sence
by CG iTaLiArOxA
Summary: A woman, with a past covered, a new godfather, a falcon, and way to bloody many children. But why else would she go to the one place that he tried to keep her away from. Just to piss him off right. Rules are made to be broken. ManipulativeDumble OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any part of J.K. Rowling's genius. (Well in my dreams I do) **

**...blah... - parseltongue**

_thoughts_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Bloody Hell, Bridget, why do you find it so hard to keep accurate notes…..so now you are telling me, I have no _idea _how _hard _it is to be a _secretary…."_her voice suddenly changed from loud and furious to dangerously calm, her foot began tapping in away that almost seemed like she was trying to calm herself. This was her second person that had thoroughly pissed her off today. She liked to vent her anger and stress at people who deserved it, unlike her kids at home.

"Ash, Ash I think Mommy's gonna explode like a fire cracker," came the innocent yet not squeal from Rory.

"I got an idea Rory," came the conspirisational reply form her twin brother, "we should cool her off."

"BRIDGET, DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT YOU JUST TOLD THE WOMAN WHO WHILE RAISING **FIVE **BLOODY CHILDREN MANAGED TO WORK TWO BLOODY JOBS, ONE BEING A SECRETARY, YOUR JOB, AND NOT SCREW UP AS ….."Her rant had been ended prematurely by a bucket of water being poured over her head.

The icy water was frigid, immediately cooling her temper and reminding her that she was now at home. After telling the secretary that she would deal with her later, she hung up the phone and said one word, "Run" with a manic grin and charged after them soaking wet.

Right as the trio started running through the house Matt came down the stairs with Bella to ask for some advice on baking cookies. Matt and Bella thought it would be a great idea to teach little 2 year old Sky how to bake, putting her in charge of pouring the flour. Not a good idea.

Those three were covered head to toe in the white powder, while twins were being held under a merciless tickle attack by the victim of their prank. But all of a sudden crackling energy could be felt in the air.

A green bolt of light flew through the window. Quickly she threw all the kids on the ground. Matt, the oldest, had just completed his first year at Hogwarts. He had told Gaby all about the witches, wizards, and the 'meanie' Death Eaters. He was still naïve in the ways of the world, but she had managed to understand that the direness of the situation in the magical world and the problems their Dark Lord would bring. She understood about their raiding tendencies on muggleborn households. And if her intuition was right her house was next on the list to raid.

She was terrified, thinking of the prospect of fighting a trained wizard. The only thing she knew was that she had to try. Speaking to all the kids but directly to Matt she said, "I want you to take all of you guys into the hidden tunnel. You are going to stay there and keep very quiet okay. I'll send you a message when it's okay to come out. I love you all so much. Hurry!"

Gaby silently thanked the builder of her home for his paranoia. The hidden tunnel was a perfect escape route and safe place for the kids to hide. The Tunnel was something they always laughed about, but now it looked like it would save some of their lives. The best part was the entrance. It was in a long hallway, full of portraits and paintings, but the one that covered the entrance was different. The painting was a forest scene with a serpent hanging in the trees, almost invisible if someone did not know where to look. The key to opening the passageway was to poke the snake in the eye.

It was so ironic that their secret was kept by a snake because in reality the family's biggest secret that they tried so vainly to hide around anyone outside of the household revolved around the serpents. All 6 of them could speak with the serpents. Gaby wasn't ignorant enough to not know that their ability to talk to snakes was definitely a magical trait. She had tried to ignore it. Every once in a while when she couldn't control her temper, something would explode. She knew she had the ability, but she was in denial. She had not received the chance to learn about magic. After Matt had gotten his letter, she knew that she couldn't avoid it any longer. It was time for her to acknowledge her heritage, even though it had killed her mum.

While she was helping them close up the passage she asked Matt for his wand, in the chance that she might be able to perform magic in desperate situation even though she had no formal training to save her family. Quickly reviewing what he had told her about magic, she remembered his telling her about the Reductor curse for offensive and protego shield for defensive. Both were too advanced for him, but he had heard his older housemates talking about it after they came back from their secret defense club.

"Remember that I love you, And I'll be back soon." and with that she closed the passage way, closing the portrait.

Quickly she sprinted to the kitchen in hope that she could grab some extra ammunition from her cutlery drawers. After a quick prayer, she decided she needed to take a look at what was outside her window. There were at least a dozen walking corpses on their way to her front door, but there only seemed to be one of the Death Eaters, Matt was talking about. Obviously she was supposed to be easy target, well she had news for them, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Climbing out the back door, she snuck around until she was within her range. Quickly she began throwing knives at the corpses, but they didn't seem to even faze them. They still trudged along her drive to the front door.

Desperately she tried a spell with the wand, it was her last chance. Other than running out there and chopping each body into so many pieces they couldn't move. To her surprise and shock red sparks came out of the wand as she muttered reducto, scorching the grass. Now armed with a weapon, her grin turned feral, and she began her attack.

**The Death Eater's P.O.V.**

At first everything had been going just like the Dark Lord had said. Easy target, but then as I looked back at my inferi troops more than half had been blown apart. Some how this muggle house had a witch or wizard inside that was casting spells.

He began his trek to the house to eliminate the fighter after disillusioning himself, but forgot one important part of his concealment. Whoever had been casting the spells could see the indentation of his feet in the grass.

Whoever it was was making fast work of his inferi, he thought grimly. _Wand at the ready mate,_ he told himself, preparing for a battle.

Normal P.O.V.

The corpses only command was to attack anything in the house that moved, they were at an unfair advantage. Because while Gaby was moving she wasn't in the house so they wouldn't attack her.

Bloody and nasty, and hurt from a cutting hex the wizard had sent her way, she tried to come up with a plan to get rid of the white masked man. Her best idea was to silence her knife and her body minus her voice, and hurl the sharp knives at him as fast as she could. Then after catching him off guard, blast the ground in front of the man and then at his middle where he had the least chance of dodging.

For a laid back girl, her knife throwing skills were surprisingly good and fast. It was one of the unusual skills she had learned in the two years she had been sent to a military school. Two of the chopping knives hit their marks. One in the thigh, the other in his right hand.

By the time she was casting her 2nd blasting hex at the man to finish him off. She was only running on nervous energy. Right then she heard about 15 pops, along with people appearing with each of them. Lucky for her these were aurors and medical crews not reinforcements.

Collapsing in a heap on her bloodstained lawn, she began to cry. Her day had been so long and tiring and stressful, not to mention life threatening.

The Auror groups were talking the scene over when one of then sighted a moving body among the massacre. The rookies were trying real hard not to vomit at the sight of the mangled bodies, while the veterans, too were having that problem, but for a different reason. You-Know-Who's favorite toy was back into play. Inferi. That was what whoever was in the house had been fighting.

Stifling a shudder, a pink haired witch cautiously walked over to the shaking figure. On closer inspection, she saw that it was a woman sobbing next to a death Eater dead in pool of his blood. Carefully, she put an arm around her shoulder, and tried to comfort her.

_"_Ma'am, are you all right? The aurors are here now."

"Do you think I look bloody alright," she cried slightly hysterical. Quickly she began to regain composure as she looked around her seeing the aurors. "I'm sorry; it has just been a really hard day for me. I wasn't just fighting for my life against these bastards, I was fighting for my kids in the house."

Looking around a sudden thought dawned on her, _What if what I did was against their laws?_ She was still in a flighty fighting mode, and her eyes darted back in forth in search for an escape.

Suddenly Tonks realized something. The briefing they had received said this was a muggle born second year's home, not a wizarding one. Why was there an adult witch, claiming that she lived here? Something didn't add up. Moody had headed over to talk to Tonks when he saw the girl tense up as if she were getting ready to run. He decided to put her worries to rest. "Missy, don't worry about arrest. You did nothing wrong because everything you did was in self defense and there is a warrant out for Death Eaters death in most cases. The only thing we need from you is a statement, and then I will have Tonks help you get your kids and floo to Diagon Alley."

"Floo, sir? What's that?" Gaby asked.

Moody looked at her strangely, but continued his mutterings about paperwork. Tonks took over form there. "Okay, I need to ask you a few questions, and then I'll need your statement on the attack," she said while taking out a dicta-quill and parchment.

"First question, What's your name?"

"Gabrielle Blyss Slythe." She said without faltering. The last name was the one she had legally taken up after she had found out she was pregnant.

"School and house?"

"I went to a military school as dictated by the bloody government but I um…well you don't need to know that. And what the bloody hell are you talking about house? This is my house."

"What do you mean? You never went to Hogwarts?"

"Bloody effing hell. I'm sorry I'm not thinking straight. Of course you're talking about Hogwarts. Matt told me all about it, " she said continuing to mutter to herself under her breath.

"Ma'am, I grew up in a muggle neighborhood, so I know what you are talking about with the military school, but why didn't you go to Hogwarts?"

Sneering slightly, "I never got a letter. I always thought I was a once in a life time freak. But then all my kids were able to do this 'magic' but it was mostly accidental. Then I thought that it was some weird thing that I managed to pass to all of them. So, imagine my surprise when Matt gets his letter to go to Hogwarts. No one ever came by to explain anything, just to be at the platform 9 ¾ on September 1st.

Tonks did a good job hiding her shock when Gaby told her how she was introduced to the wizarding world. "How did you find the Alley?" she asked, totally forgetting that she needed to get a statement.

"A lot of luck. To make a long story short, I saw someone cursing something about muggles and then heading into a building called the Leaky Cauldron. Followed them. Took Matt shopping, figured out that I would probably need to change my whole family's way of life, and been dreading this summer because this is when I decided we would begin with our entrance into the wizarding world. I was just a little pissed off that the esteemed headmaster had not thought I was fit for entrance into his school, but more so that he was so stupid to think that he would basically leave Matt for the same life by not even giving directions to find the alley."

At that moment she was very glad she was not Albus Dumbledore because he was going to be getting an earful very soon. "So you got your wand last year?"

"No, I refused last year. I was in a bit of a state for a few weeks," Gaby said with a slight smirk.

"So, basically you are saying that tonight was the first time you have ever cast magic. And with that you single-handedly managed to take down 15 inferi and one trained Death Eater."

"Not trying to sound like I'm bragging or anything, but yea. Can I give you that statement now? I really need to get back to my kids. I don't want them to see this blood bath out here. I told them to stay put, but they haven't always been known to listen to me."

"Yea, start from when they got here to when we arrived."

"Okay. I was in the house with my kids, when some green light come flying in the window breaking the glass. Quickly I pulled everyone down and told them to hide. I took Matt's wand and grabbed some knives and snuck out the back door to meet the attackers. I first tried throwing the knives, but even if they hit, it had no effect on the corpses. In desperation I tried the wand. And imagine my surprise when sparks came out. So then I started casting the Reductor Curse at the bodies. I was mostly through with them when that bastard noticed his troops were loosing. He made himself invisible, but he forgot that I could see his footprints. When he got close enough, I threw 4 knives at him form that tree over there. Two hit. Then I cast reducto at the grass right in front of him and then at his chest. Both curses hit. And that's him over there."

All Tonks could do was pat her back trying to keep her calm as she looked for the all clear from her colleagues. When she got it she led Gaby into the house. She offered to take Gaby and her kids to the Leaky Cauldron if they wanted to leave the house for a few days. With a thankful sigh, Gaby agreed.

While she was giving her statement, the forensics checked the scene and the other aurors checked the area for danger. They found that the raid had been a simple one, with only one Death Eater leading it. The real surprise was who the Death Eater was. The aurors had thought he was a rookie, but in reality he was Rabastan Lestrange. Brother to Rodolphus Lestrange who was the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Once in the house, Tonks asked her where they were hidden. Quickly Gaby walked into the hallway and tapped a complicated knock on the wall. Skipping over some portraits, finally stopping at the one of a forest. She poked the serpent in the tree, unlocking the portrait. And she hissed at it. _It is me, open_. Excitedly the painting was thrown to the floor from the inside, and 5 balls of energy pounced on her. Two redheads, one platinum blonde, one brunette, and one raven haired.

Tearing up again, Gaby hugged all her kids and showered them with kisses. "I promised I'd be back, and here I am." Putting the youngest on her hip she told them all to go up to their rooms and put out some clothes and stuff that they would want to take and leave it on their beds to go take showers so she could pack it after she took her shower and packed.

Once the four ran up the stairs she turned back to Tonks still holding her youngest. "Do you think you could hold her while I go pack for myself and take a quick shower?"

"Sure, She's a cutie. What's her name?"

"Sky and thanks." With that she ran up the stairs to her room. With the water being turned on immediately. Within 10 minutes Tonks could see her running out of her room with a towel on her head and a pair of comfortable jeans with a jade tank top.

Tonks just giggled and kept playing with the 2 year old as she watched the woman about her age run around the house in organized chaos trying to get everything done in record time. In 40 minutes time, there were 6 clean, showered bodies, 7 bags, 1 small tawny owl, and a knocked over coat rack.

Tonks shrunk the bags, and put them in Gaby's purse. For the first time she got a good look at the family. They made such a beautiful picture. Gaby was gorgeous with her mercury eyes. Her crimson hair contrasted beautifully against her ivory skin. She had a willowy figure but an wiry, athletic build. The oldest, Matt, and the twins, Ash and Rory, all were tan, tall, and lithe. Both boys had Gaby's gray eyes, while the girls all had blue. Bella and Sky were more petite than the rest of the family. They had also inherited her ivory skin. Bella had a silky, platinum blonde hair. And the youngest, Sky, and the girl twin, Rory, both had her crimson hair falling in soft curls. Matt's brunette head of hair had a permanently mussed up look. Ash like his twin had curly locks, but his were black as night.

Coming back to her senses from examining the family, she said, "Well, let's get going then. Instead of using the floo, we are going to use a portkey I picked up. Now everyone needs to touch it on the count of three. Three…Two…One."

Soon the whole world was spinning and overly colorful. With a thump they were all, once again on solid ground. All seven of them stumbled and fell to the ground. Immediately the twins were begging for another ride on the 'whirly ride'. Sighing and turning back to the pink haired Auror she asked, "Where are we?"

She answered, "Right now you have just landed in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, which as you know is the entrance to wizarding London. Because of You-Know-who's Return you shouldn't have much trouble getting a room here. We can head into the Alley after you guys get something to eat."

"Thanks, Tonks. You don't know how much it means to me to be able to get away from that house right now. It holds too many terrors. I don't know how I'm going to bring all of them back there and still be able to sleep at night. I mean, bloody hell, those were lucky shots I got against one real opponent. We weren't even really dueling. What would I have done if I hadn't been able to use magic?"

While Gaby had been talking, Tonks got an idea that just might work. "Gaby I have an idea on where you might be able to stay, but I'll get back to you later this week. Go eat with your kids and then I'll take you to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Hey Tonks, Come eat with us, my treat. Ash, Rory, what have a said about throwing food at the table? Sorry about that." Tonks just laughed and took a seat in between the up and coming pranksters.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A.N. So what did You guys think. The Golden trio will be making an appearance somewhere soon but right now I'm still giving out the background.

Please Review


	2. A Gaggle of Goblins

**Chapter 2**

Tonks had led them up to the white marble steps of the Bank, before she was called back to work. Holding her youngest and holding Ash's hand while the two other girls skipped ahead with Matt, the sixsome walked into the building. Once in front of the teller, a few of the kids cringed, hiding behind her legs.

After scolding her children for their rudeness to the goblin, she asked if she could speak to Griphook to talk about her affairs. Surprised that a _human_ would remember the name of a certain teller/ commuting goblin, he obliged to her wishes.

"Griphook, it is a pleasure to meet you again. If you remember my name is Gaby Evans Slythe. The last time I visited you said it was possible to determine your parentage through a blood test here at the bank. I declined last time, but now I am wondering if that option is still available."

"Well, yes, it is Ma'am. But that is usually done by one of the administrative workers, instead of a teller like me."

"But Griphook, I was hoping to have a discussion on it." The subtle emphasis and meaning might have been lost on another, but Griphook was sharp.

"As you wish ma'am. Follow me."

After leaving her new friend's family, Tonks rushed to 12 Grimmuald Palace for an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. If she guessed right, Dumbledore wanted an update from her about Matt's family.

The meeting was just getting started as she stumbled into the room. All the eyes turned to her and Dumbledore spoke up, "Tonks, what news do you have for us? We were just discussing the cursed Defense Post and about what we were going to do next year to fill it."

"Well, Professor, I believe I have a solution for your problem. Matt's adoptive mother, thought to be a muggle is actually a witch. She, without any formal training, managed to take down one of the Lestrange brothers and 15 inferi using her child's wand. She is now looking for a safer place to stay with her kids and formal training in magic. If you were to offer her the position, you would both benefit."

"Tonks," he began with the Grandfatherly twinkle present, "That is a very good suggestion." While externally he was praising her on her find, internally he was cursing the pink-haired auror. "But do you think she will be able to handle teaching."

"With all due respect sir, I believe she will be able to handle the kids much better than any previous teacher in the last 5 years other than Remus. She has kids of her own and handles them as well as even Molly." Tonks was going to press this he knew, but he could probably discourage her.

"Well we do have to consider her age. And you said yourself that she had kids young and unmarried. She would be a bad influence on her students. Not to mention, she would have trouble commanding respect from her those same students because of her age."

"Albus," Moody chimed in, "the girl has got natural talent in defending herself. She managed the Reductor curse on her third try with it being her first spell ever casting. With a bit of training she'll do fine. After seeing what she did to the inferi, I highly doubt that a bunch of school children could overpower her. And as for her being unmarried and young with kids, that's not a plus on her side, but by the size of her house she seems to be doing fine."

For now Albus knew he could not win the argument. He would have to let Violet's little bitch come to his school. They were running out of time and needed a teacher. He now couldn't find a useless one that could pass if Alastor was on the job, but an untrained woman-child would have to do. "I guess, Nymphadora that you should be heading back over to talk to your new friend Gaby Slythe about her living quarters.

He led the group down the hall and up a few sets of stairs to a private room where he then called for drinks to be brought up. Pumpkin Juice and Butterbeers.

With a quiet, "Thanks," Gaby went straight to business. "Griphook as I'm assuming you understood that I have some trust in you to be honest with me along with close mouthed about my business. The truth is with me I know a little of my parentage, but a certain gift I have has led me to question my lineage might be a little older than a muggleborn status I had thought I once thought. That is why I would like to use the Blood paper. Recent events have led me to re-locate into the wizarding world more permanently. One being I have just found come to terms with the fact that I do have the talents of a witch. The other was an attack on my family."

"I'm glad you and your family are alright. And happy that you have accepted that you are a witch, but may I ask what your family' unusual gift is?"

"Parseltongue. We can speak to snakes."

"Oh… in that case, I might just set out the inheritance box." As he was a goblin he hid his shock well, but inside his mind was reeling. _What if she had blood from the line of Slytherin?_

Gaby took the blood quill and with barely a wince wrote her name. Then she sliced her thumb with the ritual dagger, letting three drops of blood fall on the paper in the corner. Closing her eyes, she slid the paper back so it was facing Griphook.

Gabrielle Blyss Odessa Malfoy-Evans

Born to Violet Grace Evans --------- Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Violet was the second child of the Evans family

She was first born magically to squib parents Loretta and Derrek

Lucius was first born to Malfoy line

He was the first and only born to magical parents Caligula and Alexandria

Half- sister to Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Aries Caden Malfoy-Maputo

33rd in line to the Malfoy fortune - due a stipend of 1000 galleons quarterly

Evans family is the lasting blood relation to Salazar Slytherin's 1st son

Heiress to the Slytherin Legacy

Vaults

Violets – 918

Slytherin – 37

"And you are sure that this cant be wrong, Griphook?" she asked as a ring appeared in the inheritance box.

"The Paper has never lied, Ma'am."

"Griphook, please call me Gaby, you make me feel so old with you always calling me Ma'am." It was unsettling for her to think of inheriting anything after her meager beginnings.

"Yes…Gaby. I just want you to know the dangers of this ring before you go to put it on. This is a enchanted ring that has a right to reject the owner because of the long gap in years that no one has worn it. What could happen if it decides you are not worthy of becoming Lady Slytherin are terrible. At best you could hope for a quick death, but at worst it could be a death by torture. Without a doubt there will be some pain involved."

Gaby looked over at the innocent, smiling faces of her kids and new she was faced with hard choice. "Griphook, do you have any idea of the requirements to inherit this ring."

"I do not know a lot, but this I do know. The person has to be an ideal descendant of Slytherin, displaying his true characteristic: sharp wit, cunning, sly, a fighter, _unprejudiced,_ passionate. They should have courage and strength to fight their own battles. The true name of Slytherin has been degraded over the last millennia, but we at the bank still remember tales of him."

The military academy she went to had impressed on her a great deal more than she ever would give it credit for. She learned to watch her back and had come to despise prejudices. She had definitely learned respect, but her respect was earned twice over before given. She had an issue with authority figures and especially hated bigoted, corrupt leaders. She knew what her choice was going to be, she just worried about the possible consequences.

"Griphook, I will take the ring on one condition. You've got to promise me that you will make sure my kids are safe. Please, Griphook." She refused to lower herself to begging but the desperation in her voice was obvious.

"Gaby, I would swear any oath you can think of to help keep your children safe and happy. You and them have always shown me respect others do not think should be given to lesser being. I promise you, nothing bad will come to your children while they are under my care."

"Thank-you, now what do I have to do?"

"Cut both your thumbs and let the blood soak onto the facet of the ring. Take the ring with your right hand and slide it onto your 4th finger on your left hand.

The ring was an exquisite piece of artwork. The band was platinum with blood diamond inlaid. The crest on the ring had a black background with two emerald serpent intertwined with a dagger and blood red rose.

But this beautiful ring was going to be causing her quite a bit of pain, she thought as the two drops of Blood fell onto the facet of the ring. The blood was soaked up into the ring, and it glowed a vibrant jade. Carefully picking it up, she slid it onto her finger.

All of a sudden she was surrounded by a white glow and tears started running down her face. The pain she felt was so intense it was unbearable. Her only wish was to succumb to the pain, but for her kids she knew she had to keep fighting. So with all her strength she tried to fight the pain. Slowly it started ease off. The white glow faded and she opened her eyes. Looking down at the Blood Paper as she began to shake, she noticed something had changed.

From -

Evans family is the lasting blood relation to Salazar Slytherin's 1st son

Heiress to the Slytherin Legacy

To-

Evans family is the lasting blood relation to Salazar Slytherin's 1st son

Lady Slytherin

Lady of the Slytherin Legacy

"Well, I'm glad that worked," she said letting out a sigh of relief. "Griphook, before we start talking about the Vaults, is there any way I can use a blood adoption to make there be no way Matt and Bella can be taken away from me? I don't like jumping into this whole new world knowing nothing about it. To much is uncertain. "

"Yes, Gaby, I completely understand what you mean. But I have to have the legal papers drawn up. While we are waiting I have some basic figure to tell you. In Violet Evan's vault there is a total of 987 galleons. You know of your 1000 quarterly stipend from the Malfoy's vault. But the count of the Liquid assets in the Slytherin vault is 5,452,639. If converted to Muggle pounds it's equivalent 32.5 million to give you a rough idea."

"Bloody Hell, I need a drink. What other assets come with being Lady Slytherin."

"You have at least 2 seats in Wizengamot, which is like the muggle Parliament. Not forgetting the priceless books, jewelry, and weapons in the vault."

"I have a few other requests for you, but only one needs to be accomplished now. Griphook, would it be helpful to me to have an account manager and what would the goblin in charge of my account be getting?

"Yes, Gaby, an account manager would help you greatly with keeping track and expanding your monies. And to answer your second question an account manager gets his prestige by the wealth and status of his account. But in general all account managers are given a lot of respect, a large office, a vote in our government, and slight income from the account itself."

"Griphook, we still need to work out your payment, but consider yourself hired," she said in a happy tone.

For the first time since she had been dealing with goblins she had shocked one. Griphook, was young for a goblin, and was being offered a great position of prestige. He only managed to get one word out, "Why?"

"I wonder…you saved me from being screwed over by another goblin, putting yourself in a bad position, so I know you are loyal and honest….you picked on my subtle hints, so I know you are intelligent and have a quick wit….not to mention you swore to keep my children safe….I have a lot of trust in you, and believe you will work hard not to disappoint me."

"Gaby, I don't know what to say. You flatter me with your compliments, and it would be my honor to serve your family and be your account manager."

"Okay, now that you understand my reasoning, what is the normal pay for an account manager with a vault containing my wealth?"

"150 galleons monthly," he relied ducking his head a little.

"Double it and we have a deal. Let's head down to the vaults. Okay?"

"Yes, Gaby. Follow me.

The cart ride down to Vault was uneventful; minus the excited screams form the children being entertained by the roller coaster like ride. The first stop was at vault 37. The doors looked to be made of black granite. Griphook motioned for Gaby to come forward and announce her presence in parseltongue.

"_Open the vault, for Lady Gabrielle Blyss Odessa Malfoy-Evans. This I Ask of you"_ Her announcement along with a complex finger movement allowed the doors to open. To reveal a monstrously sized hall filled with treasures. Beckoning everyone forward she repeated "_Mathew Tristen, Isabelle Adela, Ashton Damien, Aurora Elizabeth, Skydia Roselyn, and Goblin Griphook be permitted entrance to this vault._ "

For a second they all stared at her, but then the kids jumped out and ran in to look at the pretty things. She called out after them laughingly, "Don't touch a thing, but you can look! Griphook, are you coming?"

"Lady Gaby, you have broken more protocol rules in the last hour than I had thought possible. For one a goblin is rarely asked to call one by their first name because that shows a sign a familiarity and mutual respect. Next, you asked a lowly, young goblin to manage your account. Now you have invited me into your vault. That is a sign of tremendous trust. And you do all these things asking none in return or even thinking it is a big deal. You are a very special person."

"My personal motto has always been 'Rules are made to be broken and boundaries are made to be crossed," she told him laughing and lightening up. "Now, Griphook, I'm going to need your help in deciding what to take and what to leave."

"Your wish is my command," he joked.

The fist section of things they stopped at was the weapons. In the end, she chose a set of platinum daggers and rapier with the Slytherin crest silver edges enchanted to always be sharp. Also a set of ritual knives with their case.

After finding the sheaths for the daggers and sword she placed them on her body and put the ritual knives in a jade satchel Griphook had given her after telling her it was charmed to be lightweight and that it would hold an abnormally large quantity of things in it.

"Griphook do you think it would be a bad idea to take some jewelry?"

"No, not at all. If you leave them in there cases in the satchel no one should be able to tell you even have such priceless jewelry on you. In my opinion, you should stick to the jewelry made of platinum with emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and blue sapphires.

"For a male, Griphook, you have decent fashion taste." At his incredulous look, she elaborated. "Take it as a compliment. I have a dry and sometimes morbid sense of humor.

"Okay."

"Griphook, is it possible to make rings similar to mine for other new vaults that I open for my kids, and connect another vault to my ring along with making my ring the master key to all the vaults."

"In theory, it should, but it would take a little work. Should I guess you want to open trust account for all you kids?"

"Got it in one, and I want to use these 5 rings. The rings were again made of platinum, but their inlays were black onyx with a plain silver crest waiting to be marked.

"I will begin working on them as soon as you leave Gringotts," he told her after pocketing the box the rings were in. "If I were you I would also take a box of raw jewels and precious stones. If you want I will collect a collection of them of good quality for you while you continue looking."

"Griphook, what would I do without you?"

"You would have no idea what you were looking at, but I think your intuition is pretty good. Go head over to the potion stores, I think you will find some unbelievable things."

"I'm going, I'm going," she said laughing. Because she was thinking, she realized looking at the index of the potion supplies would be more efficient than looking at the labels of each jar. After reading half the page, she quickly shrunk the ingredient cabinet and book and placed them in her bag.

Next she went to the cabinet one over and noticed it was full of completed potions. Again she began reading the index, and settled on a select few: Eye sight enhancer and an advanced healing potion. She placed the potions in the bag and along with the index. Just because she could she also added a shrunken platinum (A.N. Does anyone notice me and my obsession with platinum) and solid gold cauldron into her bag.

By the time she had finished with the potions, Griphook had joined her and added the Jewel box to the bag. As she looked up her attention was stolen by a black sparkling stone. On closer inspection, she realized it had to be a snake egg. Turning to the Goblin, he answered her unasked question.

"That, Gaby, is a Basilisk's egg. A basilisk is the king or queen in this case of snakes. It grows to be over 50 feet long. It has a deadly gaze, but if you catch its glare indirectly it will petrify you. A very uncommonly known fact is that they are able to control their death gaze with a third eyelid they have. They are very protective of their nests unlike most other snakes and have deadly venom that can kill in less than a minute. That is a miniature female Basilisk so it will only grow to at the most 10 feet."

"It sounds like a good pet. I'm taking it," with that she stowed her precious egg into her bag.

The second to last part of the vault they visited was the book section. There had to be over 1000 books in Slytherin's library. Gaby only took Salazar Slytherin's manuscripts and the books in parseltongue, but again she took the index book for the library. They skipped over the antiques because she had no place to put them, and headed back to the gold.

"Griphook, I can assume you know that I'm going to be making some rather large purchases in the next few days. And I don't think it's practical to carry around over a hundred thousand galleons. What is the easiest way?"

"Gaby, when you go to check out you just need to sign your name and press your ring into the little enclosed box. For shadier purchases, you can use bank slips. And for small purchases we have enchanted moneybags. That can hold large amounts, but will retain their light weight and small size."

"Griphook, to add to your list of things to do I want you to get me 2 of those. And since I know you have good taste knock yourself out choosing them."

"I'll have those to your by the time you leave today. Are you ready to head to your mother's vault?"

"Yes, just let me round up the brats," she said affectionately. The girls had spent most of the time looking at the beautifully jewelry, while the boys were awed by the swords, but good to their word they had touched nothing. "Since you were all so good while I was picking up things in the vault, tomorrow when we go shopping everyone gets a special present."

In Violet's vault there wasn't that much, only the gold, a trunk with a note on the lid, and 3 wizarding portraits. As it was getting late, she quickly shrunk the trunk and portraits without really looking at anything. And she headed back into the cart so she could finish business with Griphook for the day, so they could all go to sleep.

Once they were back in the office, she turned to Matt and Bella and asked them a serious question. "There is a way we can do this officially, so there is no way anyone can ever split us up, but it will hurt a little. And while I didn't actually give birth to you, you will become my kids by blood. But I want you guys to think it over and decide carefully, because this is completely your choice."

"Auntie, if there is one thing I have ever wanted more, was that you were my real mommy. I want to do this. 'Cause then we will all be real brothers and sisters, right," Bella said.

"Yea, I agree with her. I'm in," agreed Matt.

"Okay, guys, come here." As she closed their eyes and put a small cut on each of the kids' wrists and hers. "Now, everyone put your wrists together." Again a white light encircled them all as Griphook began his long chant. As the chant ended, Matt and Bella gasped in pain. Quickly, Gaby began applying the healing balm Griphook had given her on all the cuts, before she began signing the papers needed to legally adopt her now 'children' in the wizarding world.

Once all the papers had been signed, she sent the kids all off to play on the other side of the room while she finished off the money business with Griphook.

"I know that there is some Lord Voldy-something out there that is claiming to be the heir of Slytherin, so I realized he could probably get into vault 37. I have decided to open a new vault and to move all of the possessions minus 1 knut into my new vault. Then we would have to fix the ring to that vault. After that I want to open 5 small vaults, making those rings their keys. The vaults need to start a balance of 1000 galleons. Every month, 50 galleons is to be added to each. Lastly, I want to change Violet's vault into another vault which always keeps 50,000 galleons, but that is to go under the last name Slythe. Monthly it should be checked and refilled. I don't want an insane mad man to have any leverage over my things. I also have a muggle bank account that I will give you information, too, so you can keep those bills paid. Did I give you enough work for a few days?"

"Yes, I think so. I will send an update to you in two days to wherever you are staying. Just owl me if you need anything or have any questions."

"I will Griphook, you have done so much for me today, I can't thank you enough."

A little pale finger was tapping his shoulder form behind. As her turned around the young blonde hugged him, with tears in her eyes, "Mr. Griphook, you are the nicest goblin _ever_. You gave me the one thing I've always wanted….a mommy that loves me. Thank you times a million." As she let go of him, Gaby began to herd all her kids out of his office and out of the bank. It was time for dinner and after that bed time. It had been one hell of a long day.


	3. Let's Shop Part 1

Chapter 3 – Shopping

A new day had barely begun when Gaby woke up the next morning. A little before dawn, it took her a few minutes to come to terms with everything that had happened the day before.

Quietly she snuck out of bed to take a quick shower before everyone else woke up. Laughing to herself she noticed that even though there were 3 other beds in the suite, somehow Matt, the twins, and Bella had all ended up together with her in the King size bed that she was sleeping on.

30 minutes of relaxation was all she got before the dynamic duo woke up and decided that the bed made an excellent trampoline. This led to Matt rolling off the bed and landing with a **Thwmp** on the ground and Sky to start crying to be let out of her crib. Bella managed to sleep through this all.

Once she got the twins to bounce themselves into the bathroom to get cleaned up, Gaby shook Bella awake and picked up Sky to go get her ready. Matt and Bella shared one bathroom while the twins, Sky, and Gaby shared the other.

After getting Sky ready, she laid out the twins' clothes for the day. By 7:30 AM the whole group was dressed and ready to head for breakfast downstairs. All of them were in jeans and completely ready for a day of shopping after a good breakfast.

Tom had pointed them to Madame Listra's for the upper class wizarding clothes. It held more of the upscale stuff and was made with better quality. The first thing Gaby noticed once she entered Diagon Alley was it was not anywhere near as festive as it had been the year before. Quickly they headed into the posh store.

The designs found in the store were beautiful. Quickly she summoned an employee and began to tell them what she had wanted. "Firstly, I am going to need you to take all of or measurements. All of us, except my baby, will be needing black robes. Give us 3 each. In the best material you have. Your designs are fabulous, so I am allowing you to add your creative style with my approval."

"Are you sure Miss…."

"Gaby." 

"Well, Miss Gaby, are you sure you are going to be able to afford the finest fabrics. In this case it would be our acromantula silk."

"Money really is no issue, but thinking about the twins' tendencies, I am not so sure about giving them the silk robes, that would almost automatically be ripped. Yes in that case, make theirs form a more durable fabric. Also 2 cloaks for all of us. One in black and one a charcoal gray. Make those from the acromantula silk. Add to those durable work robes in neutral colors in my size and Bella's," the last was said while pointing at the blonde's head.

As Gaby continued to rattle on her list of necessary clothing, the sales girl's face eventually broke into a smile. Gaby's list included 2 different winter robes for each of them, scarves, mittens, hats, leather moccasins, boots, hooded dark robes, semi- formal robes for herself, baby robes for her youngest, gloves, and an assortment of everyday robes for herself to name a few of the things. By the time she was ready to pay, she had accumulated quite a large commission for the girl. Her total came out to be 7,982 galleons, but without batting and eyelash, she signed and pressed her ring into the receipt. The girl, Eliza, told her to be back after 4 if she wished to pick up the packages today.

The next stop was at Mcgragon's Trunks. She had come in looking for bags for her kids, but once there, she noticed the trunks. After browsing through the trunks, she decided to get a 4 compartment, done in mahogany with silver plating. The 1st compartment opened up as a walk in wardrobe. The 2nd doubled as an extra storage unit with shelving but it was perfect for being made into a potions lab. The third was a high security safe room. It was a 5 by 5 room, but it was perfect to store important things. The walls were done in scarlet and jade for the 1st and 3rd with the floors, a plush carpet matching the décor. The second room was mostly plain. The tile was unpolished granite while the walls were done slate gray. The 4th was the biggest at 10 by 10. It had a polished wood floor and emerald green upholstered walls. The shelving was perfect for books. This was going to be the family private library. She also grabbed 4 small satchel bags in dragon hide in different colors for Matt, Bella, Ash, and Rory.

After was Gladrag's to pick up some extra clothing. Eventually they picked out whole new wardrobes for each of them. The got pants, jeans, shirts, shorts, skirts, tanks, wife beaters, athletic pants, trainers, socks, underwear, boxers, sweaters, dresses, suits, and heavy jackets for winter. Gaby's had a darker, more vibrant theme. Most of what she picked out was dark green, scarlet, gray, black, silver, charcoal, or dark blue. Matt and Ash picked out clothes very similar as they both looked good in them. Bella, also looked good in the vibrant colors but she didn't restrict herself. She added lighter blues and pastels to her pile. Rory and Sky, like Bella, chose similar colors to their mother, but added all the shades of blue. By the end of this shop it was after noon and the boys were getting _very_ sick of clothes shopping. So, once they had paid, they headed back into the alley to find a restaurant.

They ate lunch at a place called Madame Rosalina's. It had the regular fish and chips, burgers, and milk shakes, so all were satisfied. Because of their good behavior, she decided to treat them to stops at Wizie's Tinker Toys and Quality Quidditch Supplies. She picked up a few stuffed animals for all the kids and other toys and books for Sky in the Toy shop. But it was Quidditch that captured the attention of all the kids. Even Bella was amazed by the broomsticks. As it was second year, Matt was allowed to have a real one, but all the other kids were too young. In the end she paid for 2 Nimbus 2002 for him and her and 3 toy brooms for the others. She also got a book on Quidditch and weather proof jackets for all of them.

The apothecary was mostly a quick stop. She went in with a list of things to pick up: a Potion Masters set of ingredients, cauldrons in pewter, silver, bronze, scales, a knife set, a cutting board, 100 crystal vials, a book describing properties of ingredients, heavy duty work robes, and an owl order magazine to order any extra supplies.

The stationers shop was also fairly quick. It was just to stock up on parchment, inks, and quills. Parchment and ink was quick and easy. But everyone wanted to get a set of special quills along with a large set of regular ones. The twins got occacmy quills, Gaby got phoenix quills, Bella got Golden Eagle quills, and Matt got hippogriff feather quills.

Flourish and Blotts was not so quick. Matt needed to pick up the books for his next school year. In the end, Gaby gave them all a bag and told them to look around, and put whatever they wanted in the bag. She planned to look over everything that they picked out though. She picked up books on Herbology, Magical Creatures and their Care, Flying, Brooms, Magical Transportation, Transfiguration, Charms, Warding, Defense against the Dark Arts, Dueling, Magic Theory, History of Magic, Recent History, Hogwarts History, Potions, Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Healing, Ancient Artifacts, Vampires and 'Dark Creatures', Ministry of Magic, Wizarding Status, Wizarding Etiquette, Wizarding Law, Potential Jobs, and Law Enforcement. By the time she had finished it had been over two hours and she hadn't heard a peep from the kids. As she looked around she saw them in varying places curled up comfortably with a book. Smiling to herself, she grabbed all their bags and a copy of what they were reading and brought them up to the counter, along with hers.

The salesgirl looked slightly shocked when she saw just how many books the lady in front of her was purchasing. There were at least 450 books in the 5 bags. When she questioned her about the amount, Gaby replied, lying through her teeth, "Recently a fire burned down my family's library, so we are trying to replace it." That seemed to bring the girl back to reality as she was fantasizing the commission she was going to be getting form this purchase. The total was 9, 565 galleons and 12 sickles.

The third to last stop was at The Magical Menagerie. Gaby told the kids that they could either pick something out here or an owl at Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Matt already had his owl form last year and Ash opted for an owl while the girls looked around. Gaby knew she wanted a bird, but she also knew she didn't want an owl. She was looking for something different. She scanned the aisles but didn't see anything until she looked at a corner in the back. Immediately she felt attracted to it. It was large and black with one molten silver and one jade eye. The woman came over to tell her not to get close to the 'beast' but it was too late, Gaby had already reached out to pet it. But instead of loosing a finger, the magical hawk just crooned like a baby. Looking at the bird's cage, she noted it had not been cleaned in months and probably hadn't been able to stretch its wings in the same amount of time. Angrily, she said, "I'll take her. Get me a clean cage and some food for her and put it on the counter." Carefully she opened the cage and coaxed the female bird onto her shoulder. She named the bird Jaded for her eye color and her treatment.

Bella knew she wanted a cat, but had no idea what kind. Then on the bottom shelf she saw a tiny gray kitten with white paws and blue eyes look up at her. Both ears were slightly folded over and she was adorable. Bella had found her pet. Rory also wanted a cat. In the same box as the gray kitten, she found a black kitten with blue eyes that she wanted. Both cats came from a kneazle litter. The black was named Demi after Demitrius while the gray was named Fay after Morgan Le Fay. Ash got a tawny owl like his brother. The only male pet, the tawny, was named Oslo after the God of the North.

The last stop of the day was at Olivander's wand shop. Gaby needed to go to get her first wand, but she also wanted to get basic, lightly powered wands for the twins and Bella.

Suddenly a voice came from the back, "Well, well, well, Ms. Gabrielle Evans Slythe, isn't this a pleasant surprise. And here I was wondering if you were ever going to come for a wand. I knew Violet quite well at one point of my life."

A little thrown off by his knowledge of her name and heritage, she was slightly hesitant to answer, "Mr. Olivander, you seem to know so much about me, but how? I pride myself on my good memory. And for my life, I do not remember ever meeting you before. How is it that you knew my name?"

"That, my dear, is for another time, but let us get you suited up with a wand," he told her as he set his measuring tapes out to get her measurements. With a flourish he presented her with a wand, but as her hand touched it, he immediately took it back. "No, no, no. That definitely will not do."

"Try this one." The next few wands were useless. Eventually going form not working to having terrible, explosive results. Finally he halted her wand search saying, "I do not know what to give you to try, the dragon heartstring gave the best result, which was nothing, but…. Wait just a moment; maybe like your cousin you need a….Mayhaps…"

He came back out with a black box holding a dark maple wand with a mysterious aura. Again he gave it to her, but he seemed a little cautious as he told her to try it.

Suddenly the air around her crackled with energy and silver sparks shot from the tip of the wand. "Miss Gaby, that wand you hold is a powerful weapon. It reminds me of your young cousin who come in her knowing almost nothing of this world. Both of you have received very powerful first wands. I stopped making wands with your core after the rise of Grindenwald. I destroyed all of my Dragon blood wands except for the one you are holding. Owners of such wands are more powerful than an average wizard."

"Mr. Olivander, you flatter me, but I am not as powerful as you say. I just have an aptitude for fighting, nothing more than that. But I do have two questions. Firstly, in the middle of a war, I want my children as protected as possible. Is it possible to give low powered wands to kids under age to practice magic with? Secondly, am I allowed to have a second wand? It seems impractical to only have one weapon when fighting."

"To your first question, the answer is yes. I do have low powered wands. It is legal but unusual now for young children to practice magic. It normally adds stress and problems for the parents, so they do not bring it up around their children. But to the second, it is considered illegal for a witch or wizard to have a second wand unless they are an auror or a hit wizard. I cannot sell you one, I am afraid."

Gaby was discouraged until she noticed his subtlety, "It really is too bad it is illegal for_ you _to sell me another wand. Of course if there is no other options people will sometimes go other places to get what is against the law. It's terrible really, all those shoddy places."

Olivander smiled to himself as he realized just how quick the girl was he was dealing with. 'Yes, in those shoddy places, laws are just waiting to be broken. I remember a rumor the McArthur's Weaponry had a back room that would special make certain weapons. But rumors such as that shouldn't want to be traced back to their source, now would they?"

Catching on to what he was actually telling her. "No, Mr. Olivander they wouldn't. And such a shoddy place wouldn't be on a main street would it?"

"No, no it is located on 5th street in Knockturn Alley." The rest of the family's time in the wand shop was silent as he finished handing out wands to the kids.


	4. Let's Shop Part 2

**Chapter 4 – Shopping Part 2**

The next day started out much the same until after breakfast. They all went back up to the room. Gaby had some more shopping to do, but this was going to be done without the young ones. Gaby had owled Griphook the night before to ask him if he could watch the twins and Sky for a few hours, and he had replied yes. As they went to get dressed for the day she told Bella and Matt to wear darker clothing and put a hooded cloak into their satchels. While they were getting ready she looked up disguise charms. Eventually she found the perfect on for what she needed. It was a charm to shadow the face so only their eyes were visible.

After dropping younger kids off with Griphook, she placed the charms on her two oldest kids and gave each of them a dagger to leave on their waist unless attacked. They also had their wands in arm holsters. Gaby on the other hand was much more armed. She had two daggers on her waist, one on her back, her wand in the holster on her arm, and her rapier hanging on her belt. She then covered herself with the cloak and cast the shadow charm on her face.

"Matt, Bella, I want you to understand, that where we are going today could be very dangerous. If I tell you to get away, you need to listen to me. I'm going to be acting very different than normal, but it is for our safety. I need you to not touch anything, and pay close attention to me. Also I need you both to act like you have a superiority complex. Do not talk unless spoken to, but walk like you believe you are too good for everybody else."

Griphook was pleased Gaby was taking precautions before heading into the dark alley, but worried all the same. Since the rise of the dark lord, nastier creatures had been seen in the alley. With a quick goodbye, the threesome headed out. People moved quickly out of their way as they saw the hooded group walk straight through the light alley into Knockturn.

Knockturn alley wasn't so bad on the main street. It was just for the lower class or specialized businesses. Again Gaby made a stop at an apothecary to pick up a few less legal ingredients. And an order form.

Macarthur's was close to the Apothecary. After entering the doors you saw armor, old time weaponry, and defensive dummies. It looked like you stepped into the middle ages. Slowly Gaby made her way up to the dragon hide suit with her kids trailing behind her. The outfit was made up of a vest, pants, wand holsters, boots, and battle robe.

The store owner noticed the cloaked person admiring his most expensive collections and went over to speak. "Is there anything I may help you with, sir," he asked.

Pulling down her hood she replied, "Yes, actually, but its Miss the last time I checked, Miss Slythe to you."

To say he was not surprised at seeing the female smirking at him, he would have been lying. But having been in Slytherin all those years ago had to count for something. And he wouldn't have been a good Slytherin without perfecting his mask. "I'm so very sorry, Miss Slythe. Bartholomew at your service. Your cloak hides your beauty too well. I see that you have taken a liking to my collections."

"Yes, this black one does seem to have a certain style to it. It looks like it was made of the finest materials, too. I am looking for a set like that and other battle wear. Also I would like to take a look at some of your finer weapons. I did not come for a social call. Show me what you think would be useful in a battle. After we finish this I do have a request."

"If you would have a seat, I will have everything brought to you," he said gesturing to the black leather sofas.

Gaby told her kids that they could take off their hoods now but before they went back outside, they would need to put them up. Bartholomew brought out another complete set of the dragon hide robes along with other battle robes lined with silk. He brought out gauntlets, leather gloves, and an ingenious weapons/ potions belt. Gaby loved the black dragon-hide outfit, but some of the more colorful battle robes also interested her. She picked out 2 others, a silver and an emerald green. She took a few pairs of the leather gloves in different shades. She liked the gauntlets, but didn't have much use for them. Probably her favorite part of the outfits was the belt.

"These belts will hold 25 instant refilling flasks that are connected to larger containers, poisonous throwing stars, which are my personal invention, daggers, and your sword."

"That seems to have its uses," Gaby remarked while inwardly acknowledging the master-piece this man had made. "You know what I desire from these, so let us head to your weapon choices. You have yet to prove the extent of that collection to me. Tristen, Madelyn look around, but **Do NOT Touch**."

They both gave her a look full of scorn, before turning away and smirking at one another. "After you my dearest sister," he said. Turning up her nose snobbily, "Why of course, Tristen. Do try to act befit of your status _this time_. It would not do for you to act like the plebeians over a meager sword."

"Why no, sister mine, I seem to remember you fawning over gems, when we have _plenty _more back at home," he said sneering at her. Both were really getting into the whole pureblood snob act.

"Hush, this childish banter. You would both do well to remember your place. Your mother has business to finish. You both should be grateful that I am still allowing you each a present of your choice from this _place_ after your incessant whining and mockery." The message she was trying to get across was heard. I need to finish up, and you need to shut up. The more you lie, the more you have to remember.

Bartholomew showed her different knives and swords, but she only found two that she really liked. One had and platinum blade with the handle made of unicorn tail strings melted with sapphires. The other also had a platinum blade but the handle was inlaid with rubies.

Subtly remarking to the store owner, "A wizard can never have too many weapons, but the most useful are always restricted. 'Tis a terrible thing, don't you agree."

Quickly he pulled the three of them into the back room, holding Gaby at wand point. "Do you work for the Ministry?"

"No."

"Who told you about my wand crafting business?"

"Someone who would understand what it is like not to make the most useful weapons. He passed on a certain rumor which led me here."

His demeanor relaxed, "In that case, I shall get you suited up with a custom wand. Should I be right in saying that you would like one for those two also?"

"Yes, you may be so bold in doing that, but I have a question for you. Where do you stand on the coming war?"

"Miss Slythe, you are asking something personal. How am I to know that whatever I tell you will not get passed on to offending ears? You come in looking like the Dark Lady incarnate with the aristocratic snob attitude, and then you ask about the war and drop your attitude. A piece of advice, it isn't smart to change your colors quite that fast."

"I know, but a wand crafter on whatever side is definitely a plus. Wouldn't you say that?"

"If I told you that I am responsible for most of the wands in the Death Eaters hands, what would you say?" Both of them were speaking in code, trying to figure the other out.

"I'd commend you on your wand making skills, and your collection of cores, woods, and gems."

As if he had finally figured out the puzzle, "You seem too good at subtlety to be a Gryffindor, to outspoken to be a Hufflepuff, to Daring to be a Ravenclaw, and to open and lax to be a Slytherin. I would bet you could beat a Slytherin in a game of words any day if you did not have a motive to let him understand what you are trying to say, though. So who are you really?"

"If I were to tell you, I would need an oath from you on your secrecy and that you would not craft wands for anyone with the Dark Mark

"I need a hint as to why I would be willing to enter into that deal."

"Did you know that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' has more of a claim to the Line of Slytherin than the Dark Lord?"

"We have a deal. Seal it with an oath."

"I, Bartholomew MacArthur, on my life and magic declare that hence forth I will not sell or craft a wand for any bearing the Dark Mark, and to not repeat what I learn from the Lady before me without her permission. This I swear."

"I, Lady Gabrielle Blyss Odessa Malfoy-Evans, Lady of the Slytherin legacy, declare on my life and magic that what I have to say is truthful and factual. I will keep Bartholomew's secrets and his confidence. This I swear on the honor of my most cunning line."

After a few minutes of getting over his shock he said, "Of all the things I was expecting, I wasn't expecting that. While I think over this new info, I want you three to go over to the 5 tables set up. You will eventually have one from each, but try all of the samples. You will know when you have the right one; it will just feel right."

"Matt, Bella, you heard the guy. You may now touch the things, but whatever you do don't break anything."

Gaby went to the first table which contained the different woods for the wands. There was peach wood, willow, mahogany, red wood, and maple. There were many others, too. It was a gray wood that felt the best to her.

Going to the next table, Gaby noted that this table held the solid cores. It seemed it was common in the wand crafter shops to have both a solid and liquid core in one wand. None of the things were recognizable to her. The best one in that section was fang form some unknown creature.

The next table held vials of liquid cores. Form just looking she saw there was blood, venom, but most of the substances she could not identify. It was a bottle of green liquid that she chose from that section.

The second to last table held gems that were used as focusing stones. They amplified power. She ended up picking a blood diamond.

The last table held slabs of wood, metal, and stones. She assumed this was for the handles. To no surprise the platinum felt right to her.

Once the three of them came back with all five samples, MacArthur, like Olivander, began taking all their measurements. For Gaby he declared 10 3/8 inches, for Matt 11 1/8, and for Bella it was 8 5/8. He told them all to leave their samples in piles, and to return when he owled, to pick them up.

The three put fixed their hoods, and left with only two stops left for the day. Their first stop was in a musty bookstore. She had again warned Matt and Bella against touching anything.

Carefully, she made her way around the store; she grabbed books on more obscure topics: lethal curses, dueling, alchemy, potions, rituals, blood magic, animagus, and wandless magic. A real find was the auror handbook. In the back of the store she found a few books that had squiggly writing that seemed a little different, but nothing truly noticeable. Also the mind arts, Occulumency and Legilemency, interested her. There were quite a few books that she noticed weren't legal by a marking on the top, but that it surprised her because the magic just seemed to be more powerful instead a truly terrible.

The last stop in the Dark Alley was at a second hand shop, where she was hoping that she would be able to find some interesting things. She found hidden beneath a stack of papers a pensieve and a diary. Her most treasured find though was an invisibility cloak. After paying, they quickly headed back to Gringotts.

Thankfully their trip had no misadventures, and the younger kids had been good for Griphook. Griphook told her that all of the errands from yesterday had been accomplished as he handed her the 5 platinum rings and the 2 new money bags. But before she could leave he took her aside.

"Gaby, there is no way I can thank you for what you have done for me. I want to show you my gratitude, but nothing I think of comes close to expressing it. The only thing I came up with was to offer you an oath of my loyalty. That way you would know that someone would always be watching your back, and I could never work to hurt you under pain of my own death."

"Griphook, you don't need to do that for me."

"Gaby, that is why I want to do it. You have asked almost nothing of me in return. This is something I want to do for you. Truthfully goblins haven't invoked the ancient oaths since the 1700's. But I think you are the perfect person to have it reinstated with."

"I, Griphook of the Glunmahd clan, do hence swear on my life to Gabrielle Blyss Odessa Malfoy-Evans, Lady Slytherin, loyalty. I swear protection of her younglings and estate. I will be honest and truthful to her. This I do swear."

With tears in her eyes Gaby simply stated, "Thank-you," kissed him on the cheek, and left the bank.

Tonks had come over later that night with the offer for her to become the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. After hearing that she could take all of her kids, she immediately loved the idea. It was the perfect solution for her, but it also meant she had a lot of work to do. Only the idea of working for the headmaster bothered her.

Over the next few days, the kids mostly stayed in the room. Matt was finishing up his homework; Bella was reading and playing with her cat. The twins were also playing with their pets and thinking up more ways to cause trouble. Sky was acting like any other two year old, as she played with her new magical toys.

While all the kids were relaxing, Gaby was running around, trying to settle everything in the muggle world. She ended up selling the contracting business she had started for a million pounds. She had the most trouble pulling all the kids out of school. She said that they were all moving to Australia. She had to settle her accounts at the muggle banks. And pack up her house.

Packing up the house was the hardest. She took all the personal items like pictures and awards. She started packing room by room. For the most part she left the furniture. By the time she had finished, the house was in great condition and looked like it could be in a Décor Magazine, but it lacked its previous homey atmosphere. Hopefully where they all were headed would take on that homey air. While she was not packing though, she was studying. She started with history and etiquette, because those were two things she knew would be necessary straight away. It wouldn't do for her to appear ignorant.


End file.
